Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance Episode 1
by Angel1025
Summary: Every single Power Ranger generation from Mighty Morphin to Mystic Force join forces to stop an ultimate evil. Please comment.


_Welcome to a very special fan fic. In this one, you will get to see 99.99 of all the rangers teaming together to fight an ultimate evil (you'll understand what I mean later). Also in store are familiar faces becoming old rangers, brand new rangers, and a new battilizer. Warning: Some episodes may be "reader discretion advised" due to sexual content and/or adult language (Can't say I didn't warn you). As a disclaimer, I do not own anything that I had not originally come up with. Now that that's over with, enjoy the show._

_By the way, here are the already couples (Adam/Sarah, Billy/Cestria, Andros/Ashley, Leo/Kendrix, Carter/Dana, Joel/Angela (obviously), Lucas/Nadira, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Dustin/Marah, Jack/Ally, Leanbow/Undonna (obviously as well), Nick/Madison, Toby/Nicki (Leelee's mom), and Phineas/Leelee). More couples to come. Enjoy the show._

A few months after "Mystic Fate"

Somewhere deep down in the depths of the Under World, an evil being is about to emerge from the darkness.

Out of an essence of dark energy, comes a being wearing black armor carrying an enormous sword (think Nightmare from the SC games).

"Come forth, Reaper" said the armored being with a metallic human-like voice.

From the dark essence appears a floating skeleton in a black ripped cloak that seems to always flow as if wind was pushing it, carrying a black metal scythe.

"Yes, my lord?" said Reaper.

"The time as come."

The black armored being tightly grips his hand and suddenly, the ground begins to shake and a palace emerges from the ground.

Some minutes after that, the dark being is sitting on a throne as Reaper stands before him.

"It is time…" said the dark being.

Reaper nods turns around, moves forward, and says a chant.

"Oh, mighty soldiers. Emerge from the depths and live again."

From the ground came every single type of foot soldier the rangers have ever fought emerged. From Putties all the way to Hidiacs and Styxoids.

Reaper then ripped open two wormholes using his scythe.

"Go! And bring it down to its destruction" said the black armored being.

While some of the soldiers went into the wormholes, other disappeared as they are heading up to the earth.

"From this day on, all shall bow to Apocalypse!" said the dark being.

Apocalypse then starts to laugh evilly.

_Opening Credits (Opening theme performed and sung the same way as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie theme)_

**_They have survived the most deadly quests._**

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:

Jason/Red Ranger

Zack/Black Ranger

Kimberly/Pink Ranger

Billy/Blue Ranger

Tommy/White Ranger

Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers:

Delphine/White Ranger

Aurico/Red Ranger

Cestro/Blue Ranger

Corcus/Black Ranger

Tideus/Yellow Ranger

Power Rangers Zeo:

Katherine/Pink Ranger

Tanya/Yellow Ranger

Adam/Green Ranger

Rocky/Blue Ranger

Trey/Gold Ranger

_**They have proven themselves to truly be the best.**_

Power Rangers Turbo:

Justin/Blue Ranger

Power Rangers in Space:

Andros/Red Ranger

TJ/Blue Ranger

Carlos/Black Ranger

Ashley/Yellow Ranger

Cassie/Pink Ranger

Zhane/Silver Ranger

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

Leo/Red Ranger

Kai/Blue Ranger

Damon/Green Ranger

Kendrix/ Pink Ranger

Maya/Yellow Ranger

Mike/Magna Defender

_**No one will ever take them down**_

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue:

Carter/Red Ranger

Chad/Blue Ranger

Joel/Green Ranger

Kelsey/Yellow Ranger

Dana/Pink Ranger

Ryan/Titanium Ranger

Power Rangers Time Force:

Jen/Pink Ranger

Wes/Red Ranger

Lucas/Blue Ranger

Katie/Yellow Ranger

Trip/Green Ranger

Eric/Quantum Ranger

Power Rangers Wild Force:

Cole/Red Ranger

Alyssa/Yellow Ranger

Max/Blue Ranger

Danny/Black Ranger

Alyssa/White Ranger

Merrick/Lunar Wolf Ranger

_**The power lies on their side**_

Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

Shane/Red Wind Ranger

Dustin/Yellow Wind Ranger

Tori/Blue Wind Ranger

Hunter/Crimson Thunder Ranger

Blake/Navy Thunder Ranger

Cam/Green Samurai Ranger

Power Rangers Dino Thunder:

Conner/Red Ranger

Ethan/Blue Ranger

Kira/Yellow Ranger

Trent/White Ranger

Power Rangers S.P.D.:

Sky/Red Ranger

Bridge/Blue Ranger

Z/Yellow Ranger

Syd/Pink Ranger

Doggie/Shadow Ranger

Power Rangers Mystic Force:

Nick (Bowen)/Red Ranger

Xander/Green Ranger

Madison/Blue Ranger

Chip/Yellow Ranger

Vida/Pink Ranger

Daggeron/Solaris Knight

Udonna/White Ranger

Leanbow/Wolf Warrior

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Villains:

Apocalypse

Reaper

Allies:

Morpheus (Not that Morpheus)

Alpha 7

DECA

Karone

Circuit

Sensei Kanoi Watanabe

Kapri

Marah

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Hayley

Cassidy

Devin

Kat

Boom

Piggy

Clare

Leelee

Toby

Nicki

Phineus

Bulk

Skull

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

_**Ultimate Alliance**_

_All the zords are walking together_

Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance

_End of Opening Credits_

Episode 1: United We Stand

_New Tech. City, Delta Command Base, 2027_

The Delta Command Base is being attacked by Piranhatrons, Quantrons and Velocifighters. Deep inside the Command Center, Commander Cruger is trying to maintain things in order.

"Keep those shields up! Use the back-up power! Kat, get them out there!" yelled Cruger.

"You mean now?" asked Kat.

"Yes!"

"But Sir, we still don't have a—"

"We have no choice. Looks like I'll have to jump in as well." said Cruger cutting off Kat.

"Okay." said Kat as Cruger leaves the room. "Attention B-Squad! Report outside with the Commander and defend the base."

Just outside of the Delta Command Base are Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, and Anubis in their ranger-form.

"Bridge, get the Runner and take as many of them down as possible. The others and I will get the ones down here as there are more here." said shadow ranger, Cruger. "Think you can handle them?"

"Yes sir." said Blue Ranger, Bridge. "At least I think I can. I suppose once you see the Runner going down, that'll mean that I couldn't. Or it could mean that I'm just landing, or…"

"Carson!" yelled Cruger.

"Oh right. I'm on it."

As Bridge heads to his Delta Runner, the other four rangers start heading towards the Quantrons and Piranhatrons. The rangers spread as the Red, Yellow, and Pink ranger strike the foot soldiers with their Deltamax strikers while Shadow Ranger uses his signature Shadow Saber.

Meanwhile, Bridge his flying everywhere trying attack the velocifighters while trying to avoid their attacks. At one point, the Blue Ranger is being chased by one the ships. Bridge then noticed another one coming right towards him. Split seconds before contact, he greatly ascended the zord upward, which led to him missing both velocifighters and causing the two to crash into each other.

Once there were a few enemies left, Shadow Ranger used his finishing move on them, leading them to their doom.

The rangers notice Bridge running towards them.

"Well, that's the last of them" said Pink Ranger, Syd.

"Question is 'what are they?'" said Yellow Ranger, Z.

"Those were definitely not Krybots, that's for sure" said Red Ranger, Sky. "Commander?"

"I don't know, Sky. But we're going to find out."

_Time Force Base, 3006_

Things are really no different for the Time Force Rangers as they battle the Putra Pods, Cogs and Quadra Fighters. Pink Ranger, Jen was fighting in the air with her Time Flyer, while Blue, Green, and Yellow Rangers, Lucas, Trip, and Katie attack on the ground with their V Weapons. There are lasers being fired practically everywhere as the rangers attempt to fight the enemy off. After an extreme battle and taking some pretty hard hits, the rangers had eventually took down the soldiers and heading back into the base to figure what the creatures they were fighting were and where they came from.

When the Time Force Rangers had made it back into the base, former Red Ranger, Alex had started to explain to them where the creatures had come from.

"It seems that those beings had come through some wormhole. And it seems like its coming from the year 2007. Just for safety measures, I recommend that you guys take the Time Ship and destroy the source." said Alex.

"But where are they located?" asked Jen.

"That's the thing. Its location is unknown. Why don't you guys head to Silver Hills and work your way there?"

Jen and the others smiled a little realizing that they are going to see Wes and Eric again.

Before leaving, Lucas visited Nadira to tell her that he is going away for a while.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Can you be strong for me?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah" Nadira says as she nods.

"That's my girl" says before kissing her forehead. "Besides I got you something."

Lucas hands her a small device. "It's so you can contact me in case you want see or speak to me."

After taking care of what was needed to be taken care of in their time, the rangers got in the ship and got blasted off to Silver Hills.

_Wind Ninja Academy_

Things seem calm as far as calm goes in the Ninja Academy. The students had just finished a lesson by theirs instructors.

"Oh, Marah, I would like to speak to you in private" said former Yellow Wind Ranger, Dustin.

Marah, before following Dustin, gave her sister, Kapri, wink and Kapri winked right back.

Like Kapri, the former Ninja Storm Rangers and Sensei knew exactly what Dustin was up to.

"You know, he is very, very lucky that we're allowing this. This could easily be considered highly dishonorable." said former Green Samurai Ranger, Cam.

"But this is what his heart wants. And in the end, honor comes from one's heart." said Cam's father.

"He always seems much happier when he's with her." said former Crimson Thunder Ranger, Hunter.

"That is true." said former Red Wind Ranger, Shane.

"Besides, they look so cute together." said former Blue Wind Ranger, Tori.

Once they were both inside Dustin closed the doors and two of them started making out.

"I think you look so hot in your ninja uniform." said Dustin.

"Same feelings here, teacher." said Marah.

Just then, some loud explosions are occurring outside. The two of them stop their little love session and check to see what is happening.

It seems that some Hidiacs and Styxoids were attacking the school. One of the Styxoids took a jug and captured the all the students except for Marah and Kapri.

"Oh, not again!" said Shane.

While the former rangers did put up a good fight, the Styxoid with the students managed to escape and the school ended up totally trashed.

"This is terrible." said Tori. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know, Tori." said Shane.

"You must not fret. We have been through this many times before and have always come out victorious." said Sensei.

Just then, Sensei and the former rangers started to feel this odd sensation down their bodies.

"W-what's going on?" said Hunter.

"We seem to be breaking into energy." said Cam.

Dustin then jumps in.

"Guys, I'm not sure, but I think we're tel—"

Before Dustin could finish, they were teleported somewhere, leaving Marah and Kapri by themselves.

"Where did they go?" asked Marah.

"I don't know." Kapri responded.

_Angel Grove_

Sometime after "Forever Red," Red Ranger, Jason reunited with fellow Black Ranger, Zack, and the two teamed up with Blue Ranger, Rocky and Green Ranger, Adam to start their own Martial Arts Studio. Little did they know that old friend of theirs was coming to visit them.

Stopping inside a convenience store (My little personal tribute to Kevin Smith and his movie "Clerks") was former Pink Ranger, Kimberly Hart, who was taking a break from gymnastics for a while. Inside she had taken a bottle of water out of one of the freezers and headed for the counter.

"Hi. Just this, please." Kimberly said to the clerk with a magazine covering his face while placing exact change on the counter.

The clerk placed the magazine down, revealing the clerk to be non-other than Bulk.

"Huh. Well, look who it is." Said Bulk.

"Oh wow. Uh, when did you start working here?" asked Kimberly.

"A while back. Skull actually works at the video store right next store. In fact, just wait a minute."

Bulk quickly grabs the phone and calls Skull.

"Skull, get over here now."

Skull says something on the phone.

"Just get over here now, you moron." replied Bulk.

Within seconds Skull heads inside the store and instantly sees Kimberly. Skull laughs in happiness and tightly hugs Kim as a way of saying hello.

"I miss you too, Skull. Think you can let go? You're cutting off my air supply." said Kim.

"Oh, sorry." said Skull as he lets her go. "Hey you and the others should really come here often."

"I'll keep that in mind." said Kimberly as she takes the bottled water and heads back to her car. "Later guys."

Sometime after that Kimberly had made it to the Martial Arts Studio. While looking for her friends, she had found out about the studio. She had come just time as Jason and the others had just finished their last lessons for the day and the night teachers take their place. As Kim walks closer to them, they finally notice her presence.

"Oh my god. Kim." said Jason.

"Hey guys." said Kim.

"Wow, girl. How have you been doing?" said Zack.

"Great. I can see things are going great for you guys too."

"Yeah. Never better." said Rocky.

"Yeah. I am so happy to see guys."

"So are we." said Adam.

Kimberly did not ask for Tommy because she knew that he moved. That and she still felt bad about breaking up with him over a letter.

Later that night, the five of them hanged out a little eatery. Late that night, as they were walking down a street, they are confronted by a group of Tenga warriors, the enhanced kind.

"Oh, no. Not them." said Kim with concern since Katherine still has her old morpher.

"Huh. Never fought these guys before. But how much different can they be from the Putties?" said Zack.

The Tengas started to barge towards them. The rangers see no other choice but to fight. The years practicing Martial Arts have greatly improved the male rangers' fighting skills as does Kimberly with her years in gymnastics. Jason gave direct hard punches while dodging the Tengas. Zack combined his dance moves and Martial Arts moves together as he usually does. After a quick spin around in order to dodge an attack, Zack did a full around kick, knocking the bird down.

"Still got it, baby." said Zack.

Kimberly did several swift dodges and gave agile punches and kicks.

Rocky and Adam doubled teamed and did coordinated punches and jump kicks.

After a point it got to be too much for them as there were too many Tengas to fight unmorphed.

"Ready?" asked Jason.

"Ready!" said all but Kim.

Just as they took out their morphers, some Tengas swatted them right off their hands and hit them to the ground. The rangers attempted to crawl for their morphers but the Tengas had placed their feet on their devices. The rangers then crawled back into a corner.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know." said Jason.

"We're trapped. There's no way out." said Adam.

"We gotta do something." said Rocky.

"Yeah, but what?" asked Zack.

At this point, the rangers are outnumbered and outmatched without their morphers.

_To be continued…_


End file.
